legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leyendas del Templo Escondido
Leyendas del Templo Escondido is a Spanish dub of Legends of the Hidden Temple that aired in the late 1990s and early 2000s. This TV-show had two different Spanish dubs, both of them made in Venezuela. The first one was realized in Siglo XXI studios, with Domingo Moreno as Kirk Fogg and Salomon Adames as Olmec, this will be indentified as "D1" in the episode list below. The second dub was made in M&M Studios few years later, with Carlos Arraiz as Fogg and Juan Guzman as Olmec, this will be indentified as "D2" in the episode list below. List of Confirmed Episodes Season 1 #El Mapa del Tesoro de Barba Negra (D2) #La copa de oro de Baltazar (D2) #La bala de cañón de Galileo (D2) #El Salvaje Bill Hickok y la Mano del Muerto (D1) #El mazo perdido de John Henry (D2) #El barquito de oro de Isabel I (D2) #John Sutter y el Mapa de la Mina de Oro Perdida (D1) #La estrella del Sultán Saladin (D2) #Las llaves de la Alhambra (D2) #El Yelmo de Gengis Kan (D2) #La herradura del Caballo de Troya (D2) #El Medallon de Kamehameha (D1) #Los Mocasines de Gerònimo (D1) #El cerdito de la suerte de Amelia Earhart (D2) #Ponce de León y la fuente de la juventud perdida (D2) #El Mapa del Tesoro de Jean Lafitte (D1) #El Tazón del Oráculo de Delfos (D2) #El pincel de Leonardo da Vinci (D1) #Las cadenas de oro de Zenobia (D1) #El Ombligo de Buda (D2) #La Marca de Piedra de Leif Erikson (D1) #El casco de Juana de Arco (D2) #La medalla de Sir Edmund Hillary (D2) #La Mascara de Shaka Zulu (D1) #La Perilla de Plata de Hannibal (D2) #Alexander y el nudo gordiano (D2) #El Cetro de Cobra del Rey Tut (D1) #Lady Dragón y la perla azul (D2) #El lazo perdido de Pecos Bill (D2) #Robin Hood y la escalera mariana (D2) #El turbante de Lawrence de Arabia (D2) #El Collar de Davy Crockett (D2) #El Brazalete de Serpiente de Cleopatra (D2) #El Tesoro de Anne Bonny (D1) Season 2 #El Bastón Caminante de Harriet Tubman (D2) #La carta de amor perdida del Capitan John Smith (D2) #El Collar de Hueso del Jefe de los Pies Negros (D1) #El medallón de la suerte de Atocha (D1) #El amuleto de Emiliano Zapata (D2) #La Llave Electrificada de Benjamin Franklin (D1) #El Ojo Perdido de David (D1) #El anillo gigante de la nariz del Buey Bebé (D1) #El Anillo Sagrado del Sultan Suleiman (D1) #La Mano Disecada de Efoua (D1) #El bicornio de Napoleón (D1) #Las botas de piel de serpiente de Billy the Kid (D1) #El Balde para Leche de Fredyis (D1) #Los mapas de clima perdidos de Charles Lindbergh (D1) #La correa levitante del perro de Nostradamus (D1) Season 3 #El monóculo bifocal de Jack el Tuerto (D1) #El muy proclamado casco de Sir Gawain (D1) #El brazalete cabeza de leon de Chandragupta (D1) #La chaqueta desgarrada por un león de Sacagawea (D1) #El mazo de madera de espino del juez Roy Bean (D1) #El cono de nieve del monte Kilimanjaro (?) #El libro mistico del mago imperial (D1) #El mapa falso del jefe Chibcha (D1) #El Manuscrito Misterioso de Mary Shelley (D1) #El Retrato Perdido de Hans Holbein (D1) #La chirimía perdida del capitán pirata (D1) #El tridente roto de Poseidón (D1) #La Coraza de Conchas de Mar de Apanuugpak (D1) #La barba de metal de la reina egipcia (D1) #El turbante perdido de Aurangzeb (D1) #La cabeza derretida de Madame Tussaud (D1) #El Collar de Perlas de Gwalior (D1) #El bolso baleado de Belle Boyd (D1) #El hueso de ballena de Pytheas (D1) #La espiga seca de maíz de Verdad Ambulante (D1) #La funda cubierta de joyas de Catalina Sforza (D1) #El reloj de la suerte de la emperatriz Eugenia (D1) Notes *The Spanish dubbed episodes have all the original prize plugs kept intact. *Despite being dubbed in Spanish, the title card, credits, and prizes remained in English. Category:Episode Lists